Loric vs Avengers
by badwolf910
Summary: Nine, of course, goes up to check it out and suddenly there's the sounds of a battle I glance at Eight and he teleports us up. They look to see Nine is backed onto a corner by two guys and smiling Nine steps off, me and Eight roll our eyes before each picking one of the guys on the roof... I am staring at the guys fighting Nine when suddenly I feel a sharp prick in my leg, what?
1. Chapter 1

_Marina POV_

We're all still at Nine's pent house, we're going to leave for the everglades soon. We are all getting ready to leave and getting whatever they need when suddenly the ground starts to shake a little, like there was an impact with the roof. Nine, of course, goes up to check it out and suddenly there's the sounds of a battle I glance at Eight and he teleports us up. They look to see Nine is backed onto a corner by two guys and smiling Nine steps off, me and Eight roll our eyes before each picking one of the guys on the roof. I go for the woman and Eight goes for the guy with the bow and arrows, standing at the edge tying to get a clear shot. Suddenly the guy with the bow shots Eight in the leg! But it's only a needle? He looks at it puzzled for a second then falls to the ground, oh no! They're trying to capture us; I need to get to Eight. I lift the woman I'm fighting into the air and run to Eight. I look at him, definitely unconscious, I look around for the guy that got him but I can't see him, I look up on the fan casing. There he is taking his next shot, at me. I wait until he's fired then I stop it in mid air and send it back to him, he falls off unconscious. But I catch him before he hits the ground and lower him. I look over to where Nine is fighting off the two guys, one can fly I know who we need, and why haven't they gotten up here? They must've heard the noise by now. I am staring at the guys fighting Nine when suddenly I feel a sharp prick in my leg, _what?_ I turn around quickly to see the woman that I levitated, I must've dropped her. I fall to the ground.

* * *

_Avengers_

The Avengers all came into the meeting room when they had all sat down Fury gave them each a folder labelled, Lorien, they all flick through it. "So what are we gonna do with them?" Tony says.

"You're going to bring them in," Fury replies.

"How? They have these legacies," Steve asks.

"I'm sure you can manage it you'll have some agents with you. You'll be dropped off in one hour."

"That's a little short notice. And how are we supposed to get them?" Tony asks, "do we knock them out or what?"

"You'll be equipped with drugs to put the under."

"How are we supposed to get close enough to do that?"

"Surprise them," Fury says walking out.

"So…? Any ideas on how we can surprise them?" Tony continues.

"Attack until we can get close enough, or shot them," Natasha replies.

"I don't think shooting them would make them more cooperative," Steve points out.

Natasha shrugs, "if we have to we can."

_One hour later_

They all board the plane and minutes later they're in Chicago. They all get out and some go down while the others stand in case anyone comes up. Then nearly as soon as the agents have gone down a wild haired guy comes racing up and as soon as he see them he jumps forward towards Steve, Tony goes to help Steve, while Clint and Natasha try to get a clear shot. As the guy is back into a corner he smiles and steps off the roof, as another guy and a girl appear and roll their eyes at the guy before the girl goes for Natasha and the guy goes for Clint. Clint manages to shoot the guy and the girl gasps and then lifts Natasha into the air and goes to the guy, looking to see if he's alright. She then looks around then Clint shoots but it stops in mid air and turns back around to get Clint. Clint falls but before he hits the ground he stops and is lowered to the ground. The girl has let go of Natasha, and turns to watch the guy fighting Steve and Tony. Natasha sneaks up behind the girl and injects her with in seconds she's out cold. Natasha heads over to help Tony an Steve.

* * *

Hope you like it so far i'll update when i've got one review so I, know that at least one person is reading. (I will probably update anyway but just not as fast.)


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy! Chapter 2!

* * *

Fives_ POV_

_I can't believe that I was so stupid! They caught me completely unawares! God, I am an idiot, if Ra knew… Well, stuff him, the stupid piece of crap._ I sit up and look around I see that none of the others have woken up, _they even caught Nine_. I try to stand up but I feel too dizzy and have to sit back down._ It can't have been the Mogs because they hadn't left for the Everglades, they were going to attack then. Government? Maybe, but I don't think so…_ _I look up as the door opens the person looks like an agency sort of thingy._ *What? They had enough to keep them knocked out for at least a day! It's only been one hour!* The person looks confused. "Where're we going?" I ask but the guy quickly back out of the room *I've got to tell Director Fury!* _What… he wasn't moving his lips… _but before I can wonder any more a guy with an eye patch walks into the room. "How did you wake up so fast?" he asks slightly suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I say back, _maybe another legacy that I hadn't noticed?_

*She's gonna be one of those ones.* I hear Fury say, I presume he's Fury anyway, his lips didn't move though. _It's most likely that this is a new legacy._ "Look you were all supposed to wake up at the same time so we could explain everything and you can just wait okay?"

"Not okay," I reply standing up, a little wobbly. "You tell me where we are right now."

*Definitely one of those ones.* _If I'm one of those ones then I bet that Nine is too._ "Only when the others wake up."

"You can wake them up any time you want to."

"We aren't at the tower yet."

"What tower?" I ask.

"You'll see, and when we get there I'll wake the others up and we can have a nice chat."

I can see that I'll get nothing else of value out of him so I sigh and say, "fine." _It'll give me a chance to practice this weird legacy anyway._ _Who should I try it on? John? Yeah he's probably the most accepting, him or Marina. John is kind of the leader of our pathetic group of Loric plus three humans and a chimera. John it is._ I stare at John concentrating, _damn it!_ I try again, but nothing, and again and again and again until we start to slow down, I look up frustrated as Fury says, "we're landing."

I get up and look out the window, I see a big tower, pretty impressive for humans. *Most people are impressed* the pilot thinks to himself.

"Now wake them up," I tell Fury.

"As soon as we get you to your rooms," he says. "And are you going to walk or are we going to have to sedate you?"

"I'll walk."

"Good."

"And where are we?"

"New York."

"Isn't that where that alien thing happened a few months ago?"

"Yeah," Fury answers. *She must really not keep up with the news.*

"What did you do with the chests?"

"What chests? You mean the ones that were in the computer room?"

"Yeah, they're kind of hard to miss. You know big, bulky, hard to carry, look like pirate chests?" I reply sarcastically.

"They're in that crate," he points.

"Okay."

"Are you not going to go check?"

"None of them are mine," I say as we land on the roof.

"Hello, Fury. You know you could give me a bit more of a warning next time you want us to go capture some alien kids with super powers," the rich billionaire says, _I think his name is Tony._

"Um.. they're not super powers, they're legacies," I say stepping out into the air, _I'll admit it I am a little claustrophobic._

"I thought they were drugged enough to not wake up for a whole day?" Tony asks in surprise.

"Yeah?" I ask as some agents start to lift the others off the ramp and not to gently either. Idiots, I lift them up and carry the others down the ramp using my telekinesis. I then grab the crate with the chests in them. The Tony guys eyes light up as he sees this, "how do you do that? And do you have any other legacies?"

"Because I'm awesome and Loric and yes," I say letting the agent people down.

"If you're so awesome then how did we beat you?" Tony asks.

I smile at him, "do you want to go for a flying lesson? Because that could be arranged. Anyway we were tired and unprepared, and can we go inside now?"

*But I have so many questions! And I want to see what else she can do! And I really want to have powers like that! I don't want to go inside! But I have to, fine inside it is.* Tony thinks super fast and I wish he'd shut his thoughts up. "Alright let's go inside," he leads us in well… me Fury's already in, I think. He leads me to some bedrooms I think about how funny it would be to do match making. Tempting, tempting… but I really shouldn't well maybe just John and Sarah… minutes later Marina and Eight are in the same room, John and Sarah, Sam and Six, and then all the loners aka Nine, Ella and Malcolm. I put all of their chests in their rooms with them. "Okay now let's wake them up," I say.

"I don't have the right stuff to wake them up, they'll wake up on their own, in about 12 hours, tomorrow. "Great," I say. _This is even worse than Nines pent house._ "Well then let's go meet the kidnappers. You're… Tony, right?"

"Yeah," Tony says a little surprised that I'm not absolutely sure who he is. "What's your name?"

"Five."

"Really?"

"There is nothing wrong with my name."

"Five is a number though." *They really do go by numbers.*

"Obviously, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no problem, at all. But why do you go by numbers?"

I roll my eyes, "Seriously? That is the best question you can come up with?"

"No that is my best question on that topic. If you want my best question then, how many powers do you have and what are they?"

"They're called legacies and I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Tony asks as we enter the living room, with a window… _now there's an idea._

"Hey, Tony?" I ask sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"There's a window right over there, you know."

"Um… okay. But…"

"Shut up. Or go for a lesson in falling." I say opening the window.

"Actually I've already had a lesson in falling, actually quite a few lessons."

I lift him up and put him outside the window and shut him out. Now I don't have to listen to his talk. "Um… is that safe?" The blonde guy asks.

"Completely as long as I don't lose concentration," I reply. "Now what are your names?"

"I'm Steve/Captain America," blondie says.

"I'm Natasha," the woman replies.

"I'm Clint," the guy sitting on the bookshelf says.

"I am Bruce," the guy sitting on the couch says.

I bring Tony back in and he instantly says, "and the guy standing by the couch is Director Fury."

"Yeah, well I'm Five, and I don't appreciate being kidnapped by a psycho," I say looking at Fury. "And so what do you want?"

"What do you mean by that?" Fury asks.

"I mean exactly what I said, because you obviously didn't take us just to have a nice chat. Also why couldn't you just talk to us in the pent house?"

"It was being watched by the other aliens, you know, the Mogadorians."

"Yeah? Good for them, and have you seen a teen Mog anywhere the building?"

"No, why?"

"No reason. So… this is kind of awkward." I say.

"What legacies do you have?" Tony asks eagerly.

"I'll show you one if I can leave and no one follows me," I say.

"Sure." Tony says but I'm looking at Fury.

"Fine," he agrees.

"Great see ya!" I say running to the window and jumping out they all stare in amazement as I speed away.

* * *

I am back around midnight. I climb into a bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

I wake up in the morning because of some little sound I heard, I know there's no point in trying to get to sleep again so I get up and go into the kitchen to see Steve there. "Um… hi?" I say. He startles at the sound of my voice and drops his cup I catch it and hold it for him. "Oh, sorry, you just surprised me," he says. "That was really cool what you did yesterday and can you do anything else?"

"Do you know when the others should be waking up?"

"No, sorry you should go ask Fury, if you want to know that stuff."

"Okay," I walk out to look for Fury's room. I eventually find it and see him looking through folders, our folders, I ask, "when're they waking up?"

"They should be awake any minute now," he replies not even looking up.

"Right, nice chatting to you to," I mutter as I go back to look around the rooms. I look into Marina and Eight's room and see they're still asleep. I go into John and Sarah's room to find Sarah awake, "Sarah?"

"Five? How'd you get here? Do you know where we are? Are the others here?" Sarah asks.

"Whoa. Calm down, we were just kidnapped by an idiot. I was actually just waiting for everyone to wake up. We're in New York, some guy called Tony's tower."

"Tony? Tony Stark? My class did a project on him in 2nd grade. How come you can go around?"

"Because I'm a wake and they're not Mogs or are going to try and kill us, as far as I can tell, so do you want to help me check on everyone else before we go look around?"

"Um… sure I guess so," Sarah agrees but casts John a worried look.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I reassure her.

"Yeah you're right, let's go check on the others," she seems to have calmed down mostly, she's actually coping really well all things considered.

After we've checked all the rooms we find that Sam, Malcolm, Sarah and me are the only ones awake. "When'll the others wake up?" Sam asks.

"I dunno, soon I think," I reply.

"How come you woke up way before all of us? And why are in Tony's Tower?"

"We were kidnapped and taken here. And I have no idea why I woke up first."

"When did you wake up?" Sarah asks.

"A long time before you guys and it was really boring," I complain.

"Isn't New York where all the alien things attacked a few months ago?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, now to you want to go look around?" I ask.

"Have you not already looked around?" Malcolm asks.

"Nah I couldn't be bothered to, but I do know where the kitchen is."

"How do you know where the kitchen is?"

"I woke up because I heard some noises. Pick a direction and let's go."

"That way," Sam says pointing in a random direction.

"Okay," I reply. "Lead the way Sam."

*She seems more relaxed here than she did at Nines place.* I hear Sarah think.

*She wasn't this friendly before, well not to us.* Sam thinks.

_This is gonna be a hard legacy to control._ "Have none of the others woken up yet?" Bruce says seeing us and walking over.

"Um… who're you?" Sam asks.

"I'm Bruce," he replies.

"None of the others have woken up yet, it's just us right now."

"Maybe if we pinched them really hard?" I suggest everyone just stares at me, "what? It could work besides they should have woken up by now."

"Maybe if they're not awake in a few hours we'll try that."

"Yeah, okay, now I'm going to go and see how much stuff I can lift up," I say going into the kitchen and opening cupboards. I pull out some jars and I basically take everything out of the cupboards, the chairs and the coffee maker. I carry them behind me and go into the living room to see Steve, Natasha and Clint on the couch. They look up as I come in and take all the DVD's, "you know we were going to watch those," Clint says.

"What're you doing?" Steve asks.

"Practicing my legacy and carrying as much stuff as I can then seeing how far I can go before it drops," I reply leaving the DVD's on the ground. I go back to my room and sit on the bed and levitate everything in the room with the bed in the middle. I lie on the bed with everything floating around me until I hear the door open, I sit up to see Marina, she says, "Um… hi?"

"Hi," I reply.

"How long have you been holding this stuff up?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Is everyone awake?"

"Everyone except John and Ella," she replies, as Nine comes in and looks at everything floating _I have a pie, should I use it? Better not._ "What're you doing still in here?" Nine asks. *How is she holding all this at once?*

"Practicing my telekinesis," I reply lowering everything. I get off the bed and ask, "So… what were you doing?"

"We were talking to the guys in the lounge," Marina replies as Nine leaves.

"Yeah, what you talking about?"

"Just kind of talking, asking questions and that sort of stuff. I came to ask if you wanted to come out as well."

"I'll come out."  
"And Tony asked me to tell you to put all the food back and the coffee machine and the chairs."

"I'll do that, then I'll go to the lounge," I tell Marina as I lift everything up.

"Do you want some help?" Marina asks helpfully.

"No I should be alright but thanks," I say as I start towards the kitchen and shove everything into the cupboards and put the chairs and coffee maker down. I go into the lounge and sit on a seat, I concentrate trying to read their minds. This time I get a faint emotion from Sarah, she's worried. _YES! _It took all my self control not to jump up and down in excitement. I try again this time with Tony _I really, really want to know what their legacies are!_ IT WORKED! Okay now I'll try some other stuff. Maybe I can see through their mind?! That would be so cool! "Five?" I hear a voice ask gently.

"HELLO?! ANYONE IN THERE?!" Another voice shouts in my ear. I jump up and almost throw Nine out the window, almost. The gentler voice was Marina and, of course, the other was Nine.

"WHAT?!" I shout in Nine's ear, see how he likes being yelled at.

Before Nine can reply Marina replies, "we were just telling them what our legacies were, they want to know what yours are."

"Okay, telekinesis, flight, externa and a weird one that I just got like yesterday, well, I just noticed it yesterday," I reply.

"What's externa?" Clint asks.

I smile and reach into my pocket for the steel ball, I transform. They all just stare, I hold it for a few seconds then let it go. _I would love to try that with a Mogadorian sword!_ "What's the new legacy you got?" Six asks curiously.

"I don't really know I'm working on it, it's kind of… it's hard to explain, I guess it's kind of like Ella's telepathy except way better and cooler."

"Could you wake John and Ella up with it?" Sarah asks eagerly.

"I dunno but I can't really control it yet."

"What are John and Ella's legacies?" Tony asks.

"John has telekinesis, all of us do, animal telepathy, pyrokinesis, healing, maybe precognition and telepathy, we all have that. Ella has telepathy and she can naturally change ages," Marina replies a little sadly.

"But how will you live on Lorien if it's a wasteland."

I suddenly jump up and say, "oh my gosh!"

"What?!" Nine exclaims.

"John has lumen, and I just remembered something that… Albert told me," I say.

"What is it?!"

"Lumen…"

"What about it?" Marina asks.

"He told me ages ago… the legacy of lumen… I can't remember exactly but it was really important. I think lumen it is like, kind of like a battery charger with Lorien as the battery."

"So John can help bring Lorien back to life?" Marina asks.

"I don't know, I think so."

"Then we really need to wake Johnny up from his beauty sleep," Nine says leaving, I bet to John's room.

"John can help Lorien?" Eight asks and I can see the homesickness on everyone's faces, including mine.

"I think so," I reply then get up. "I'm going to go out and practice my weird telepath thingy on random people."

"But wouldn't that be invading their personal space?" Marina asks slightly anxious.

"How else am I going to practice?" I ask opening the window and flying out.

* * *

I reach a roof and then I hear a voice in my head and it's so… well, big I guess. *_You have now got a higher more powerful version of Ella's telepathy.*_ I instantly know who it is, Setrakus Ra. "What?" I mutter.

_*You have a new legacy which now means that I can communicate with you any time I want to, you see the funny thing with this legacy is that it opens your mind wide until it is properly controlled, then it is shut tight and when I take the others legacies away you will be able to defeat them and capture them easily. You need to train as much as you can. To start imagine that you're in whoever's head you're trying to get into. I expect full mastery by the end of the week.*_

_*Or what?*_ I can't help but ask.

_*Do you really want to know?*_ He replies before I feel him leave. I sigh with relief, _oh god! I need to master this ASAP!_ I look down at the street and try what he said I imagine_I'm walking down the street worried that I'm going to be late for a job interview and wait that wasn't my thought. I open my eyes and I'm walking up the street I stop. I can control this body? Oh, crap! How do I get back into my body?! Um… imagine I'm back in my body? Worth a shot_, I concentrate, and I see the woman look around confused, from on top of the building. I can't believe that actually worked maybe Ra did something? Well my mind feels really exposed now, great just perfect. I try to yell in someone's mind I watch them jump as if someone had really yelled din their ear. I try to hear what they're thinking but that is much harder and it's not until about midnight that I can sometimes hear their thoughts. _I should probably get back to the tower._ I fly back to the tower, and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

This chapter was really long, i just wanted to make up for the short first chapter so don't expect this too often. In other words expect this, but this took ages, more than 5 Microsoft word pages, so updates will be not fast. if you review and all that stuff then updates will come quicker.


End file.
